When operating a communication system in a public safety environment, the ability for a user to control more than one device and/or more than one control function per device is highly desirable. In today's public safety environment, a portable, body-worn, communication system may utilize a portable two-way radio, in conjunction with a radio accessory device, such as a remote speaker microphone (RMS), headset, and the like. While a radio accessory device may be coupled to the radio via a wired or wireless interconnect, the ability to add on accessories and switch control between radio accessories becomes limited and complex. Attempting to manage additional wireless electronic devices, such as a photo/video camera, an electronic notepad, a cell phone and the like, which may be body-worn, mounted to a vehicle dashboard, and/or mounted to bicycle handle bars, during the course of public safety operations can become cumbersome.
Approaches that have been used in the past to manage or track devices include capacitive touch sensing, gyroscopes, accelerometers, and gesture control, but all these approaches tend to have issues with false triggering and limited functionality.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a device and system that facilitates multi-mode control of devices and the various functions of those devices operating within a communication environment, such as a public safety environment. A device that identifies authorized users and ties this identification into the operation of the device would provide additional security to public safety systems.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.